


After the Dream Lord

by TheWritingGirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Timelady!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGirl/pseuds/TheWritingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was he always like this?", Amy asks.<br/>The Timelady looks questionally at her: "What do you mean?"<br/>"Self-loathing and feeling like everything bad is his fault."<br/>"No."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Dream Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I was boooored and I procrastinate.  
> Eh.

They are finally free of those hunting dreams the Dreamlord provided,

but Amy has a question burning on her tongue. 

And while the Doctor and Rory are gone to fix the swimming pool

which mysteriously ended up in the library again,

the fiery red-head decides to sit beside her best friend who reads a book

on the steps in the console room.

 

"Was he always like this?", Amy asks with a curiosity in her voice.

Not stopping her reading the timelady answers a slightly confused:

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. The self-loathing and feeling like everything bad is his fault."

Patient the scottish girl waits for an answer.

A small, sad smile strikes the much older womans features while she puts away her book.

"No."

 

Minutes pass without another word and Amy becoming more curious.

"No? Is that all? Come on, tell me. The old goof has seen so much more and the only answer I get is-"

"Amy", the timelady interrups with a pained voice, looking straight ahead:

"The Doctor is as old as me, but has lived through much more. Joy, excitement and love,

he has seen stars burn and die, new ones being born and rescued billions of lives...

But with every positive thing he did he needed to sacrifice something or someone.

He lost most of his companions, his family and our home planet. Everyone who travels with him

is in the greatest danger the whole universe has to offer."

 

"But we are safe, right?", the red-head asks slightly worried: "...Right?"

"No, we are not. We will see worlds crumble and species going extinct,

wars and fights are all around us. Weeping angels, Daleks, Sontarans

chase us and won't stop until we are certainly dead. I even regenerated two

times since I am with him while he only did once... And sooner or later you 

and Rory will realize just how dangerous all of this is."

 

While the timelady spoke she hasn't realized that Rory and the Doctor returned

and now stand behind them. Amy looks up at them and sees the guilty and sad

eyes of the Doctor glance down to her, pain and misery in them.

A small and encouraging smile spreads across Amys lips, not breaking eye contact:

"So why do you still stay with him when your life is like this with him?"

 

There is silence again, pressing against the Doctors hearts like a huge rock lying on top of him.

"Because everyone needs a friend watching out for them. And when he finally realizes that

he doesn't need to hate himself, when he finally is wholly and truly happy...

then I know my work is done... And only then I will leave."

 

Arms wrap around her, embracing her into a tight hug from behind. Seeing who the arms

belong to the timelady breathes out and lets out a slight laugh:

"You heard the whole thing, didn't you? Cheeky."

 

"Please", the Doctor croakes: "Don't you ever leave me."

Amy signals to Rory for them to leave, who stares slightly

surprised at the affectionate embrace.

 

With both of them gone the Doctor sits down beside her,

an arm still draped around her shoulders.

"Doctor I really mean it. You don't need to hate yourself,

I want you to be happy. This is my only goal."

 

A cheeky grin suddendly appears across his face, lighting up his face:

"You could... You know, kiss me. This would make me happy."

Nudging him with her shoulder she smiles.

"Of course it would. I knew you invited me into your snogbox!"

"It's not a snogbox!"

 

Both of them start to laugh, when the Doctor suddendly grabs her

still smiling face and kisses her lightly: "See? It does make me happy!"

"And this is definitely a snogbox."

With both their foreheads pressed to one another the timelord breathes across her lips.

"Now that I think about it, this isn't such a bad idea."

 

Five minutes later Amy and Rory walk back into the console room, seeing

the two Timelords in a loving embrace, the Doctors head on hers and the

timeladys head in the crook of his neck with him whispering sweet nothings into her ears.


End file.
